Jierra
Jierra is a Frieza Race Time Patroller from Age 852 who appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Appearance Jierra appears to be in his True Form though he is slightly shorter in this form than Frieza or Cooler. In addition to his Bio Suit armor, he wears Metamoran-style pants similar to Gogeta or Gotenks and a pair of black boots (General Blue Costume). Personality Jierra is a noble and dutiful member of the Time Patrol. Despite being a Frieza Clansmen, Jierra is compassionate to others, even those outside his own race such as the Saiyans which is shown when he reveals he feels bad after being forced to rekindle a conflict on the Saiyan Homeworld, Sadala to ensure the planet's destruction as it is a part of the original history. He also finds it hard to be in the presence of the likes of the evil Chilled, despite being related to him. He even has to stop himself from killing the evil Chilled, when his mission calls for him to ensure Chilled survives his battle with Super Saiyan Bardock and passes on the knowledge of Super Saiyans to his descendants, showing that while he takes his role as a Time Patroller seriously he finds the evil actions of his family unforgivable to the point he is tempted to kill them himself, though does not allow those feelings get in the way of his job, demonstrating a dedication to his duty as a Time Patroller. Biography Jierra is a member of the Time Patrol who befriends the Future Warrior in Age 852 just as they are about to start on their critical mission for Chronoa. As they are both new to their role, Jierra decides they should compare notes and begins telling the Future Warrior stories of his exploits. He can be seen twice during the opening Time Patroller recruitment video attending class at the Patroller Academy and reading a martial arts book in the Recreation Plaza's Shop Area. Jierra is first sent to Age 750 to fix history changes during Goku's assault on Muscle Tower. As a result of the change, he finds the 5 Murasaki Brothers have multiplied into 20 and has trouble figuring out how to deal with them. Eventually, he decides it doesn't matter how many he defeats so he just defeats all of them, allowing Goku and Android 8 to rescue the Village Elder. His next mission takes him to Planet Plant, where he has to protect Chilled and ensure he survives his battle with Super Saiyan Bardock long enough to pass on information of the Super Saiyans to his descendants. However, Jierra who despises the evil Chilled, finds it hard not to kill Chilled himself inside of focusing on fighting Bardock and Chilled's survival. He even ponders the idea of disguising himself as Chilled in order to pass on his final words. Later, he reveals that he was sent to Planet Sadala after a history change allowed the Saiyans to continue to live on the planet in peace. As its destruction was a part of the recorded history, Jierra found himself forced with the dirty task of ensuring the conflict occurred as it was supposed to, so he spread rumors on both sides to rekindle the conflict leading the planet's destruction and the Saiyans forced to search for a new home, leading the survivors to eventually settle on Planet Plant which was eventually renamed Planet Vegeta following the Saiyan-Tuffle war. Despite doing his duty, Jierra feels pretty crummy about what he had to do in order to preserve the original history. In the epilogue after the Warrior of the Demon World Saga is completed, Jierra can be seen in the crowd at the Recreation Plaza where he bares witness the commotion caused by Elder Kai bumping into Beerus and the argument that follows along with several other Time Patrollers. He watches as Beerus almost kills Elder Kai for talking to himself about Beerus which the God of Destruction overhears due to Elder Kai's tendency to talk to himself loudly. Fortunately the situation is defused by Whis offering both Elder Kai and Beerus a plate of food. Jierra enjoys himself with his fellow Time Patrollers at feast wished up by Chronoa to celebrate the safe return of Tokitoki's Egg. Trivia *Jierra can be found in Conton City near the Time Machine Station passed the Item Shop. As the Future Warrior progresses through the main story, Jierra will tell them more about his adventures. *Jierra is similar to Percel from Xenoverse in that they are both Frieza Race member of the Time Patrol who tells stories of their exploits to each game's main protagonist. Site Navigation Category:Time Patrol Category:Frieza's race Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males